


In Wonderland

by Saturnkind



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnkind/pseuds/Saturnkind
Summary: A collection of domestic Steno drabbles.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Steno! Sorry if their personalities look kind of boring, I don't know (almost) nothing about them :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Marc had gone out for a walk with Félix and Max about fifteen minutes ago, and Bernd was eager to surprise him as soon as he returned home. Even though he just really wanted to stay in the sofa, listen to an audiobook or just watch some TV program to kill some time -specially today, when the weather was cold and the sky was particularly dark- he decided at the last minute to get up and do something more productive with his morning.

He could have chosen to help Marc organize the books in his library, create a playlist to dance together in the living room later -no, maybe that was way too cheesy-, or just order a new Spanish Dictionary online for him -since he had noticed that lately he was learning some words on his own- but none of that had caught his attention at all.

Suddenly, he heard his own stomach rumble, and _ that  _ was the answer.

The library, the dictionary, (and maybe the playlist) could wait a little longer for now.

  
  


The problem came when he stood in front of the kitchen, not knowing exactly what to cook. He could make french bread pizza, spaghetti carbonara, or even just instant noodles, but he wanted to do something different today.

And he had an interesting idea.

He ran to the back garden, where they grew oranges, apples, and even strawberries.

His attention was focused on one of the corners of the garden though, where the vegetables were. (Bernd remembers the day Marc told him that it was preferable to place the fruits and vegetables separately so that they could be better identified, even when each pot had its corresponding name, but he said nothing about it). There were the tomatoes, which looked ripe and ready to be eaten, and the lettuce leaves (if Bernd didn't saw them in their garden he would swear they looked like they were taken from the supermarket). He took a couple of tomatoes and some lettuce leaves, at least enough to make a salad for himself and Marc. Trying to keep everything from falling out of his hands, he took them to the kitchen to wash them.

When he was done washing the vegetables, he put the rest of the ingredients on the table to start preparing the salad. Little pieces of carrot, avocado, and even eggplant and croutons. It was definitely a delicious combination (at least he was hoping that, since he had never mixed many vegetables on the same plate until now).

When he was done mixing everything, he put some Parmesan cheese on top of the chopped vegetables and moved away a bit to admire it. It really looked tempting, (even when he did it only with the motivation of watching Marc's face when he told him that two vegetables of the salad came from their garden; or just to do something to eat now and not have to think about doing something later), so he searched for his phone that he had left on the sofa and returned to take a photo of it, this time, without the intention of sending them for him to see.

Suddenly, he saw out of the window how the sky was getting a little more darker. It didn't seem like it would take too long to start raining, nor for Marc to come back, knowing how easily he could catch a cold during these times.

And he wasn’t wrong. After a few seconds, he heard the front door opening, followed by the sound of a pair of paws heading toward where Bernd was. Félix and Max pounced on him, wagging their tails with enthusiasm, and Bernd internally thanked for having two hands to pet them both at once.

" _ Good morning, Marc. How are you? _ Oh, fine, thanks.  _ Thanks for the lemonades, by the way _ . It’s nothing." Marc spoke to himself, imitating Bernd's voice with obvious sarcasm, grinning. In fact, Marc had two lemonades in his hand. 

"Idiot," he replied, rising from the ground and taking the lemonades with his hands to place them on the side table nearby. Now that both had their hands free, Marc approached Bernd and hugged him, resting both hands on his waist, bringing him closer to his body. Bernd looked at him in the eye for a moment. His hair was slightly wet, just like his hoodie. Bernd didn’t hesitate and kissed that grin of off Marc's face.

"I'm going to the bathroom, wait," said Marc as soon as he parted from the kiss, and walked away.

Bernd took the opportunity to wash his hands in the sink, and set the table as quick as he could: the bowl with the salad, two plates, the cutlery, the salt, the oil, and the typical centerpiece that included a bouquet with flowers. He took both lemonades from the side table and put them in different glasses. When he finished, he sat down in front of his plate, waiting until Marc arrived.

A few minutes later, Marc entered the kitchen with slightly raised eyebrows, clearly surprised. He sat down in the chair next to Bernd's, and looked carefully at the food in front of him and the rest of the things that were on the table.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Hm-hmm," Bernd nodded. “Try it, and tell me what you think."

Marc obeyed immediately, and brought a bit of the salad to his mouth. Bernd watched him closely, looking for clues to what was going on in his head. Marc made an approving sound, and before he could say anything, he brought another bite to his mouth.

"How is it?" Bernd asked expectantly.

"It's delicious," Marc stated, still chewing. "Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it." he replied. " _ I  _ made it. In fact, the tomato and the lettuce leaves are from our garden” he added, looking once more at his boyfriend's expression.

" _ Our _ garden? Really?”

"Yeah, I wanted to try something different.”

“Now I get why it’s so delicious. Thanks, baby” he thanked, using one of his hands to caress his right cheek.

"Don't thank me, I’m glad that you like it" Bernd smiled, melting into his touch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marc loved lazy days, specially in the morning, when they bet -a little asleep- to see who would get up to make breakfast and then bring it to bed. Then they would pick a restaurant to order their lunch, and later, they would pick a movie or series to watch after dinner.

  
  


Their day was going almost great, although Felix and Max came up with the idea of interrupting them during their daily makeout session to go out to the garden. They were both frustrated, and their mood popped like a bubble. 

Bernd considered buying and installing a dog door later that week.

  
  


Now Bernd was sleeping on his chest, still in his pajamas and his little curls a little tousled. He had fallen asleep watching a Disney movie, while Marc stroked his hair occasionally, still watching the screen with a smile, although his eyelids began to feel a little heavy with the passing of the minutes.

He started to close his eyes, but a small movement on the floor under the TV caught his attention.

  
  


It was a spider. Like, a big one.

His heart began to beat a little faster. It wasn't like he was afraid of them, but the simple idea of having one  _ that close _ seemed scary to him. He looked around without moving his head -or at least trying not to- and noticed that there was nothing nearby that he could grab to throw to kill that thing without moving. He only had his phone and a book, but his phone could break and the book could get dirty, and he didn't want to risk doing it since it was Bernd's favorite, so he just looked at the spider, not knowing exactly what to do.

He tried to move a little, but Bernd settled back on his chest, as if he wanted to keep him close. Marc rolled his eyes and looked once more at the spider, which was still in the same place as before, but moved a little closer to the couch, where they were both so comfortable.

Marc couldn't believe that that was the second time on the day that an animal ruined their special moment.

He fought the urge to just push Bernd a little without having to explain anything and just kill it once and for all.

But when the spider got closer to them with such speed that Marc thought for a moment that it would climb into the couch, he moved to escape, without thinking of Bernd, who obviously woke up.

"Hmm?" he asked, his voice hoarse and his eyes narrowed.

Marc didn't answer, just ran out into the hall, and returned with the closest shoe he could find. He moved closer to the spider and tried to step on it, but the spider escaped, now heading towards his feet. It was then when he finally killed it, letting out a squeal. Bernd wanted to see the scene, he really wanted to, but his eyes were filled with tears of laughter. He have never seen Marc as scared as before.

"You're lucky I was kind enough to kill that thing for you!" Marc excused himself, still feeling his heart beat fast. 

"You should’ve seen your face!" he laughed, wiping his tears away, "You said you weren't afraid of them!"

"I'm not! I only did you a favor by killing it for you, you should thank me” he accused.

"And I appreciate it. But next time, be honest with me and just tell me _ you are _ afraid of them.”

"I said I'm not" he repeated, rolling his eyes.

"And don't wake me from my sleep either."

Now it was Marc's turn to laugh.

"Do you want to keep sleeping or...?"

"Of course. Come here." he said as he settled into the couch again, now taking the position Marc was in before. Marc walked over and lay down next to him, hugging him with a smile. Bernd placed a small kiss on his short hair and closed his eyes once more, but something stopped him.

“Marc...”

"What?"

"Your hand is on my thigh."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Just don't move it. I want to  _ sleep _ ”, he clarified.

Marc just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to update! Also, let me know if you are liking this story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading and stay safe <3


	3. Chapter 3

It was Bernd's turn to go out for a walk with Felix and Max.

Marc stayed at home, practicing yoga. The week at work had been long and tiring, and he only had to wait until Saturday afternoon to be alone for a while and clear his mind off of work. Bernd remembers seeing him arrive every day so exhausted and with so little energy left that he could only wish that the weekend would come quickly so he could finally rest a bit. 

During the walk in the park, he met one of his friends, Kai. Although their conversation was relatively short - he seemed to be in a hurry- they agreed to meet the following weekend. Luckily, their houses were not very far from each other.

When Bernd decided to go home, he noticed that as soon as he reached the door, a muffled melody began to be heard. At first he thought it was one of his neighbors with obnoxiously loud music, but then he noticed that it came from his own house.

He released Felix and Max's leashes and then opened the door as quietly human as he could, and was greeted with the chorus of _Call Me Maybe_. Bernd remembered that song as if it had been released just a couple of weeks ago. He remembers listening to it on the radio, in the supermarket and on every TV commercial he saw. He even sang it when no one could hear him; but he started to hate it after a few days.

But he could no longer hate it when he approached the door frame that led to the living room and Marc was there, interpreting some somewhat ridiculous but funny dance steps, gesturing with his hands each word of the song, probably without noticing Bernd’s presence behind him.

Bernd didn't know whether to just stand there and watch or join him.

He waited until the next chorus came to join him. Marc's cheeks turned crimson red. He didn’t knew whether to go with the flow or to stop the music; but when Bernd rested his hands on his waist and began to move, this time slower, Marc let himself be carried away little by little, following his footsteps, both ignoring the beat and lyrics. 

The song ended shortly after, and immediately _Thinking Out Loud_ started, it was so cliché that Bernd also remembered hearing it everywhere and getting bored of it to the point of hating it too. 

"Is today the day of listening to old cliché songs?" he asked. "I thought you were meditating, or doing yoga." he added in a questioning tone.

“I- I did, but I also wanted to dance. What a pity that you arrived when your favorite songs started” he said ironically.

"Really? I thought you created a playlist with the title _songs to annoy Bernd_.”

"Maybe I did, yes," Marc smiled. "Listen."

The chorus began to sound. Marc laughed and Bernd couldn't help but rolling his eyes. Still, Bernd let himself go when Marc pulled him close again, to the point where their foreheads were touching.

They ended circling around the room, looking into each other's eyes occasionally, not really knowing what so say or how to move, just smiling at each other brightly. 

After a couple of songs that brought good memories to both of them, they threw themselves on the couch, trying to catch their breaths.

"Who would’ve thought you knew how to dance like _that_?" Bernd asked.

"Maybe I have a hidden talent!"

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write about Félix and Max more in depth in another chapter, don't worry ;)


End file.
